Dovahkiin ahrk Kaal
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: (OC X Blake) Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hez guys and WELCOME to my new story, this will be my first try making an elder scrolls x rwby crossover so critism is acceptable. If spelling is bad I'** **m sorry but I'm Hungarian.**

 **At Falkreath hold**

'Thank you for clearing out the lair of trolls, they can be a bit of a problem you know?' the jarl of Falkreath told the stranger. 'Here is your 1000 coins for your service, oh and I didn't catch your name, what was it?' the Jarl asked the stranger who, apparently was wearing a cloak and a full set of Daedric armor and a Dragon Priest mask to hide his face.

'Meybron the fearsome, at your service' Meybron gave a bow to the jarl and made his leave.

 **Outside of falkreath hold.**

'okay, where the hell am I going? maybe to join the Legion? or the Stormcloaks? meh, more likely the Stormcloaks' he decided as he sat upon his trusty horse Shadowmere.

 **2 hours later**

'WOW, this Ulfric Stormcloak is sure is weird isn't he' Meybron thought 'Okay now to kill a Wisp and t- OH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU' Meybron shouted from all of his voice, shocked to see a Werewolf like creature but it's eyes were pure red. He quickly got out his daedric Sword out and sliced the monster to pieces, suddenly a portal appeared which (like a fool) Meybron walked into the portal thinking it would take him to Serpent stone island, He didn't knew it yet but he was SURE wrong.

 **Emerald forest midnight**

As Meybron opened his eyes he knew he wasn't at Windhelm anymore.

'Definietly not Windhelm, Solitude? Not even close. Where the fuck am I? Meybron thought in his head, Suddenly, more than a thound red eyes opened up in the shadows.

'what's with my luck these days, well at least it isn't like one of those days, not yet anyway' Meybron thought cockily as he rushed towards the Werewolf like creatures with a mighty shout- FUS RO DAH! and with that half of the grimm flew away.

 **Professor Ozpin's office**

Professor Ozpin was reading though document until a knock could be heard on the door.

'Come in, Glynda 'Professor Ozpin told Glynda and she came in to the office.

'Sir, it seems that we spotted a man in Emerald Forest and you might wanna see this' Glynda showed Ozpin her Tablet (A/N I don't know what to call them) and Ozpin saw a man walking deeper in Emerald forest and behind this mysterious man was more than a dozen or so Grimm lying dead.

'Glynda, save this man and bring him here, I have question for him.' Ozpin ordered Glynda. Glynda only nodded and left.

 **That's all for now and as always see you again on the NEXT chapter**


	2. Meybron Bio

**I decided I will make a Bio for Meybron**

Name: Meybron Dragon slayer or the fearsome

Personality: Cocky, but friendly with certain people. Thinks he's hilarious. Lone Wolf

Background: He was captured during his access to Skyrim, thinking that he was a StormCloak. He was about to be executed but he was saved by a Dragon. He knew he was a DragonBorn since he was 9 years old, After escaping certain Doom, he joined the Stormcloaks who gladly let him join and thanks to him the stormcloaks won the War. after that he wandered into the world of Skyrim and found Knowledge.

Age: 17

Race: Nord

Weapons: enchanted double Daedric Swords (Left one being Soul steal and the right one being Fire enchanted)

Looks: I will explain that in the story

 **I know this is short but this is just a BIO**


	3. Chapter 2

**SOO. Yeah, Its decided it will be a OC X Blake (Claps) Okay so (Fouth wall breaks) Goddamit who is it now?**

 **Alduin: I am ALDUIN first born of AKATOSH**

 **Me: Shit**

 **Emerald Forest**

 _'_ _Time's like this Is why hate life'_ Meybron kept thinking this in his head annoyed not knowing where anything was for this matter _'why me'_ Meybron thought until he came upon a King Taijtsu the battle didn't last long but it did manage to hit him a few times. ' _So this snake is done already Huh?'_ Meybron smirked cockily as he always does when he knows he can win against an enemy _'_ _okay where do we go from here?'_ As if on cue a metal flying thing was above his head ' _What kind of sorcery is THIS?!'_ Meybron was amazed to say at the least

'Quick, come in!' said a Female voice which instantly snapped out Meybron out of his thoughts

' _What's the worst that can happen?'_ He thought and with that he jumped on the flying metal thing they setted off. 'Ma'am I have two questions. 1. why did you help me? and 2. WHAT IS THIS FUCKING THING!?' Meybron shouted which clearly irritated the mysterious Woman. 'I am Glynda Goodwitch and the answer to your question is because someone wanted to see you' Answered the now identified Glynda Goodwitch

'Where are my manners, my name is Meybron Dragon-Slayer' Announced Meybron with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

'Dragon-Slayer? never heard of it' Glynda said to Meybron. Now it was his turn to be shocked, not knowing about the Mighty dragon slayer? Preposterous.

'Let me ask you a question, How you heard of Nirn? The legendary warrior asked Glynda but she just gave a confused eyebrow ' _Yep, I'm in a different Dimension, Fan-Fucking-tastic'_ He thought and with that they arrived.

 **Ozpins Office**

'Come in' Professor Ozpin said to Glynda, and the moment the 2 stepped in Ozpin gave a slsight bow to Meybron which he did also. 'Welcome mr…' Ozpin before he could say a word Meybron answered

'Meybron Dragon-slayer at your service' Meybron announced.

'Well mr Dragon-slayer what were you doing at emerald forest this night?'

 _'_ _He's gonna call me crazy but it's worth a shot'_ Meybron though 'very well you might wanna sit down for this one' Meybron said and with that he started explaining everything from start to finish including that he's from another Dimension or Universe for that matter and where he is a Dragonborn and that in his universe there was a war going on about Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tallious about who is going to rule skyrim. Glynda was skeptical but Ozpin just gone through with it just fine.

'Okay Meybron, would you like to join this academy? would you like to become a Huntsmen?' Glynda was shocked and so was Meybron for this fact ' _Don't have anything to do anyways and going back would be useless because I have nothing to do so I could only say yes huh?'_ Meybron thought about the deal. 'Very well I will accept but why would you allow me to come to this ''School'' anyways?' Meybron questioned Ozpin.

'Because if what you're saying is true then the white fang might come after you.' Ozpin answered. 'And now I will give a 3 team selection and the one you choose that's the team you will be on.' Meybron nodded in understanding, and with that 3 selections came up on board. 1. was team RWBY and the members were: Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The 2. was Team JNPR as for this team the members were: Jaune Arc, Nora valkyrie, Phyrra nikos and Lie Ren. He didn't even bother to look at team CRDL because he could already tell that they were a bunch of Fools . So it was between Team RWBY and Team JNPR eventually he decided on- 'I chose team RWBY' He said which didn't even make Ozpin flinch, it was like if he was expecting it.

'Very well, you can wait till morning or you can go now.' Ozpin said

'What time is it?' asked Meybron

'8:30 and Saturday which means no classes for your team today.' Ozpin said once again

'Well I guess I wait a few more hours' Meybron said while falling asleep in a chair

 **11:37 Saturday Meybron P.O.V**

Well that's awkward I just heard Ozpin call my team so we can meet. Well considering I'm more of a lone wolf it would be awkward.

'We're here Professor Ozpin!' said a girl who apparently was wearing a red hood.

' _Here's where the fun starts'_ thought Meybron sarcastically

'very well, team RWBY I add a new member to your team, he's name is Meybron' He says as he points at me. 'Meybron can you take off the mask please.'

'Fine' and with that I started to reveal how I look like. I had dark green eyes with a longish black hair going down just reaching my neck with a scar on my left eye which I left while fighting a dragon.

'Wow.' the blonde one said 'You look.. .' She was just trying to say something but I cut her off.

'weird? awkward? idiotic? yeah I know' I stood up gesturing a hand. 'Names Meybron dragon slayer or Meybron for short.' Without a word a energetic girl stood up shaking my hand wow, she has a lot more power than the most energetic kajhit on moon sugars.

'Hi, my name is Ruby Rose I'm the leader, this is Yang' She points to the blondie

'Hi' She said

'And this is Weiss' she says while pointing at a white haired girl but all he does is she scowls.

'And finally this is Blake' she points to the girl wearing a bow.

'Hello Meybron' She said gesturing a hand which I would have been an idiot to turn down and then I noticed how beautiful she is. ' _Wait, beautiful? Damn it'_ I thought and I felt touching on my shoulder and as I turned I saw ruby smiling at me.

'Hey should we go our dorm?'

'Sure' I said to Ruby while going back to our dorms and I couldn't get my eyes off Blake. ' _I love Beacon'_

 **Done FINALLY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys its me Saiyan 21 again and sorry for not updating but I just moved houses, ANYWAY- Badge and the Burden + Juendance** **(You know what I mean I just don't know how to spell it ) in 1 CHAPTER YES! Oh btw no fourth wall breaks- Yet that is**

 **Alduin: I am still here you know that right?**

 **Me: Yep just don't intercept ok?**

 **Alduin: NO, You WONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I AM ALDUIN FIRST BORN OF AKATOSH**

So, yesterday was a thing. I told them that i am from a different universe and well, no body believed me, apart from Blake, she said that she red a book about Dimensional Shift and that did it, Wow,My luck, but in the end they believed me but it took a LOT of convincing by me and Blake. Ruby just keeps asking me questions about my universe. Its cute but annoying. Then comes Weiss, saying she will 'find out' more about me, one question, HOW? I am not even in this Fuckin Universe. Then Yang, who keeps trying to flirt with me. Its pure ANNOYING, and finally Blake. She doesnt talk much but i guess its a good thing because I guess we have something in common. Now is the day our class starts and I have a good feeling. I think.

 **Monday, 8:00 Meybron P.O.V**

I was just about to wake up when I heard a whistle blowing. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't annoying.

'GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBYM.' Said a voice that belonged to our team leader, Ruby.

' _Team RWBYM? Oh Hell NO'_ I instantly flinched when I heard team RWBYM. ' no, RWBY is just fine.' I said to Ruby

'But youre the part of the team!' Ruby said to me. 'and I want to represent you as well as anyone else in the team.' She said

' *sigh* Fine' I gave up, considering I just woke up and with that I went to the bathroom to change into my uniform. The moment I came out I heard a BANZAI and I had no choice but to join in.

'BANZAI' All of us yelled together apart from Weiss.

' Wow, our staff is sure crampt' I said which everyone just nodded in agreement

'We could ditch the beds, and replace them with BUNK BEDS' Ruby said with a hint of excitment in her voice

'It does seem efficent' said Blake and I just nodded in agreement. ' _I just hope they are stable. I would be sleeping on the floor anyway, but i don't want anyone getting hurt'_ I thought

'It does seem awfully dangerous' said Weiss

'AND SUPER AWESOME' shouted Yang ingnoring Weiss

'Well i think we should put it for a vote' Weiss told everyone

'umh, Weiss, I think we already did' I said while me, Ruby, Blake and Yang put our hands up. Suddenly, everyone went to work and before I could move a muscle it was over.

'Objective COMPLETE' Ruby declared with a hint of happiness in his voice. I just thought-' _Those look unstable as HELL'_

 _'_ our next objetive is...Classes. Let's see here Grimm studies with Professor port at 9:00.'

'Wait. 9:00?, now's 8:55 you DUNCE' Weiss shouted angrily at Ruby as she dashed out the door. Ruby, who just watched the scene shouted-

'TO CLASS' everyone went out apart from me and just before Blake left she asked:

'Are you coming Meybron?' She asked and all I did was smirk and left the room with her. 'I take that as a yes' and there was this one thought in my head _'She sure is beatiful'_

 **Professor Port's class**

'Grimm, Creature's of the night. Yes the Grimm have many names, but i merely refer to them as PREY' The teacher said as an attempt of joke if I had to guess. But I wasn't listening to the rest of his story because I want to know who I sit next to, so okay, Currently, I was sitting next to Blake and then to my right was Ruby but I didn't care because Currently, there were two things I was thinking about. firstly, why was I here? secondly, Blake. Why was I thinking about her? I don't know, but I feel something towards her. It surely can't be love. I never loved anyone. Just when I was thinking about that I heard Weiss shout- I DO SIR! Now that was suprising. As she went to change I looked at Blake and, Suprisingly She was looking back. Just when we locked on each others eyes, Weiss just arrived, but that didn't stop us. she was locked into my dark green eyes and I was locked into her Amber eyes. It seemed like eternity but if it wasn't for the class bell. I instantly got out of my chair and gone outside to get some fresh air. What I didn't know that Blake was following me.

'Meybron, what was that in the class room?' She asked, I just didn't get it.

'what what?' I asked

'T-that stare, what was that?' She asked I just realized that I had this feeling from all along I just didn't realize it

'I don't know, it just happened.' I answered but she still didn't look convinced

'Please tell me.' This time it sounded like a plead

'F-fine, I think I…like you' I had a blush on my face and I could see that she had one too

'Okay..Well, let's see how time passes by and we see' She said. 'Just so you know I had a feeling too...' She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile as well.

'Hey, Blake' I said because I wanted to know which class was next. 'What class is next?' She just gave a chuckle.

'Combat class. You could follow me if you want?' She said with a heart-warming smile.

'Sure' I said as I caught up to her. 'Hey blake, which book category is your favourite?' I asked

'Romance, Yours? She asked

'Same' after that we just left to Combat class while talking about Books.

 **Combat class, Professor Goodwitch**

'I keep this simple' Our teacher Professor Goodwitch said. 'As you see on the board I will choose two students to spar, then the faces of the fighters image will appear and so will they aura meter. So the first one I want is: Meybron Dragon-slayer VS Lie Ren. I thought to myself- _"fan fuckin Tastic'_ We wished each other good luck and then the battle started. He started with a dash while shooting at me. I dodged the bullets and proceeded to go close up so I could use my swords. I could see that he didn't have trouble keeping up so I used my Whirlwind sprint so I could get close to him and I kicked him in the stomach. The match was over. (A/N I suck at doing battle scenes. I really really Suck at it.).

'Nice fight Ren' I said while offering a hand up to Ren and he took it

'Yeah, same too you' He said as we took our seats. I was next to Blake and he was next to Nora.

'Well done boys' Our professor said 'For the next fight I want: Cardin Winchester VS Jaune Arc'

' _Is Goodwitch serious?'_ I thought and I got snapped out of my thought by a nudging Yang.

'Hey Meybron, Do you think Goodwitch is serious?' She asked.

'My thoughts exactly' I answered 'Just look at Jaune, He's not even in a proper fighting stance, as much as I hate to say it, Cardin is probably gonna win. Unless by some miracle Jaune can pull of a victory. It's not impossible, but certainly it will be hard ' She just nodded in understandment and then I got nudged by Blake

'Meybron look' She pointed to Cardin and Jaune. Jaune was currently on the floor and Cardin was smirking.

'This the part where you lose' Cardin mocked

'Over my dead bod-' Before Jaune could finish his sentence he got kicked right in the Nuts.

'That looks painful' I said which my team nodded in agreement. 'Wait... IS CARDIN INSANE' I shouted as I pointed where Cardin was just about to hit Jaune in the head with his Mace if it wasn't for the class bell.

 **Lunch Time**

'we were in the middle of the night' Nora said

'It was day' Ren corrected

'We were sorrounded by Ursai'

'They were Beowolves' once again Ren corrected

'Dozens of them!'

'Two of them'

'But in the end they were no match for us and we become rich by selling Ursai rugs!' Nora exclaimed

'She's been having this dream for a month now' Ren said

'I don't know what's scarier, the fact you know what she's dreaming or the fact that you could literally know what she's dreaming about' I asked

'Aren't those two the same thing?' Ren asked

'Yep, trick question' I said and just as I said that I got nudged by Ruby

'Jaune, what's wrong' Phrryra asked Jaune

'Oh, nothing why?' Jaune answered

'It's because you seem... not okay' Ruby said with a worrying voice

'Let me guess, Winchester?' I asked

'Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he's just messing around, you know, practical Jokes' Jaune said in an unconvincing tone.

'He's a bully' Ruby said

'OH i know, we BREAK HIS LEGS' Nora said

'Best idea ever, Nora' I said but when I said that I got hit in the Ribs by Yang. 'But Nora, we cannot do it, we might even get expelled' I said

'I agree with Meybron' Blake said while she smiled at me. Then I heard a Girl's crying just to see Cardin and his crew pulling a Rabbit girl's ear. It made me boil with anger, so I stood up and went to them.

'Stop it you freak' I told him and his crew

'Hey guys look we got an animal defender here' as he said that his crew laughed, but like an instinct, I grabbed his wrist and started to break it.

'You let her go or I will break your wrist' I said with the hint of anger in my voice and before he knew it, he had a broken wrist.

'AHHH THAT HURT' Cardin shouted, just as he said that the room went silent

'THEN LET HER GO OR I WILL BREAK YOUR OTHER WRIST AS WELL' I shouted at him and he let go just to try to punch me. I ducked and I kneed him in the stomach then punched him in the face and before I knew it his crew were off. I returned to my seat next to Blake and Yang and everyone had shocked expressions on they faces. Surprisingly, Blake was the first one to break the silence.

'Meybron, why did you do that?' She asked

'Because I don't care how someone looks like. I care how they act like, plus I don't like people getting Bullied' I answered, then she smiled and then I swear I saw that Bow twitch. ' _OHH I see Blake you're a Faunus aren't you?'_ I thought to my self.

 **IT IS DONE** , **2 CHAPTERS IN ONE CHAPTER YAAS :D**


	5. AN

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"HEY so, a status update.. I have to tell you that I'm putting ALL of my stories on hold apart from Universal Fusion Vegito and a new Naruto Story called: A Hatake's dream. It's basically OC X Tsunade starting from Kakashi's generation to Shippuden. Just to let you guys know./span/strong/p 


End file.
